AnniverTerre
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Se passe après l'épisode 12 de la saison 2. Kara se sent plus seule que jamais, après que tout le monde l'ait abandonnée. Elle a besoin d'un ami, et décide d'aller voir la seule personne à qui elle peut penser en ce moment.


Kara sentait qu'elle allait défaillir à n'importe quel moment. Tout d'abord, elle avait presque perdu ses meilleurs amis, James et Winn, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas qu'en jouant Guardian, au dehors, ils mettaient leurs vies en jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas soutenir leur décision, c'était beaucoup trop difficile pour elle.

Ensuite, il y avait Mon-El. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et, même si il était sincère, Kara avait beaucoup de doute à son sujet. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il avait été avec de nombreuses femmes différentes. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle serait différente.

Mais, surtout, il y avait le fait que sa sœur l'avait laissé tomber pour son treizième anniversaire sur Terre. Pour aller voir un concert. Avec sa petite amie. Kara l'avait caché à Alex, mais le fait qu'elle ait demandée à Kara si elle pouvait décaler la soirée l'avait complétement brisée. Et, une nouvelle fois, Kara se sentit abandonnée, complétement seule.

Elle était chez elle, en train de regarder un western sur sa télé, tout en mangeant de la crème glacée, à la vanille, son parfum préféré. Kara pensa qu'elle aurait pu danser de la country, ce soir, si sa sœur ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Quelques larmes apparurent à ses yeux, et elle se força à les retenir. Elle éteignit la télévision et mit son pyjama pour se préparer à aller dormir.

Mais, comme elle se retournait, encore et encore, dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, probablement parce qu'elle s'était couchée tôt, elle se mit alors à réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse dans sa vie, avant d'être Supergirl. Tellement de chose s'était passé. Tout d'abord, elle avait rencontré sa tante. Certes, Astra était du côté des vilains, mais Kara était sûre qu'elle aurait pu la ramener dans le droit chemin si Alex ne l'avait pas tuée. Kara grogna. Alex, encore…

Puis, il y avait sa relation avec Cat Grant, qui s'était améliorée depuis qu'elle est devenue Supergirl. Maintenant qu'elle y repense, Cat doit forcément être au courant de sa double identité. Après tout, vu le nombre d'insinuations qu'elle avait faite, c'était obligé. Elle avait même découvert le secret de Barry, en l'ayant rencontré une seule fois.

BARRY !

Elle sourit en pensant à son ami. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elle était allée sur sa Terre pour l'aider à endiguer une invasion extra-terrestre. Elle était heureuse d'y avoir été. Elle avait rencontrée des gens incroyables !

Tout d'abord, Caitlin et Cisco. Les incroyables génies de l'équipe. Il n'y a rien, en biologie, qui pouvait résister à Caitlin, et Cisco était capable d'inventer n'importe quoi. La preuve avec les costumes, qu'il avait créés pour tout le monde.

Ensuite, Felicity. C'était comme se voir dans un miroir. Enfin, quand elle était sous l'identité de Kara Danvers, avec les lunettes etc… Un génie de l'informatique. Comme Winn.

Toute l'équipe légende l'avait impressionnée également. D'abord, le pouvoir de Jax et du professeur Stein était tellement cool ! En plus le professeur était très gentil, que ce soit avec ses compagnons, ou même elle, qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Et Jax était très drôle, à faire rire tout le monde. Amaya et Nathaniel étaient super gentils aussi, mais probablement un peu à l'écart, du fait qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser derrière la camionnette. Mick était un cas spécial, elle devait l'admettre, mais il avait bon fond. Puis, son arme était trop cool, elle devait le dire à Cisco la prochaine fois.

Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment impressionnée dans cette équipe, c'est Ray et Sara. Le premier avait inventé un costume qui pouvait le faire rétrécir à la taille d'un atome, pouvait tirer des rayons laser, et pouvait même voler. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle croyait qu'il pouvait également décupler sa force. Ensuite, Sara. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs, juste un vulgaire bâton. Mais elle avait été formée dans une ligue spéciale, qui l'avait rendu aussi meurtrière que chacun des pouvoirs de ses amis. Tellement Bad-Ass !

Elle avait pu rencontrer Oliver Queen aussi. Bien que ce dernier ne lui fasse pas confiance dès le début, elle était vraiment venue à apprécier l'homme. Et à le respecter. Bien qu'il ne fût pas le chef de l'équipe contre les Dominators, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était un leader né. Et lui aussi n'avait pas de pouvoirs. Bien qu'on dirait qu'il avait vu plus de choses étranges que la plupart des hommes. Il avait réussi à inspirer ses coéquipiers, qu'il formait encore, quand il était kidnappé dans le vaisseau ennemi, c'est dire le genre d'homme qu'il est !

Et puis il y avait Barry. L'homme pour qui elle avait quitté sa Terre sans une seconde pensée. Elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre lui et son équipe, dès son arrivée, mais ça pouvait arriver de temps en temps, alors elle avait brossé le tout loin, et s'était concentré sur la mission. Mais, lorsque Cisco avait annoncé Flashpoint, et que tout le monde, sauf Oliver lui en avait voulu, elle s'était sentie mal. Elle pouvait comprendre le speedster. Elle donnerait tout, elle aussi, pour pouvoir vivre, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec ses parents. Barry l'avait fait, avant de se rendre compte que c'était la mauvaise marche à suivre, et d'essayer de réparer les choses. Mais ça avait empiré, et même ses plus proches amis lui en voulaient.

Heureusement, elle et Oliver étaient restés de son côté. Certes, elle avait fini par se battre contre lui, mais c'était parce que son esprit était contrôlé par les aliens. Heureusement, elle ne lui avait fait aucun dommage, et elle avait, sans le vouloir, contribuer à se sauver. Merci l'invulnérabilité.

Et puis, lorsqu'ils avaient célébrés leur victoire, Cisco avait inventé un dispositif lui permettant de les appeler quand elle le voulait. Elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Mais, c'était ça ! La solution ! Elle se leva rapidement, et s'habilla rapidement. Elle mit un jean slim noir, et une chemise à carreau bleue et blanche. Elle mit rapidement des petites chaussures à talons, et finit par mettre une petite veste. Elle chercha dans ses tiroirs, et trouva le dispositif. Elle l'activa, et, sans regarder en arrière, elle rentra dans la brèche, qui venait de s'ouvrir, direction Terre-1.

Elle atterrit dans un laboratoire. Probablement Star Labs, l'endroit ou Barry avait sa base d'opération. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle paniqua. Elle ne savait pas ou Barry habitait ! Heureusement pour elle, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, et se retrouva face à face avec Barry, dans son costume de Flash.

« Kara ? » Fit-il surpris.

« Hey Barry ! » Répondit-elle, timidement.

« Ça va ? Quelque chose ne va pas sur ta Terre ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Elle sourit doucement.

« Je… Non tout va bien. Enfin pas trop… Enfin, je veux dire, ma Terre va bien, mais je n'avais pas le moral… Et j'avais besoin d'un ami. »

« Ah ? Tu veux en parler ? » Lui demanda Barry, en s'asseyant sur une chaise, et l'invitant à faire de même.

« Je… Ils sont tous stupides sur ma Terre ! Tout d'abord, Winn et James sont en train de risquer leurs vies au dehors, sans même avoir pris mes conseils en compte, Mon-El est stupide tout court, et ma sœur m'a abandonnée le jour de mon anniversaire ! » S'énerva Kara.

« Ouch, dur. Attends, c'est ton anniversaire ? »

« Ouais, ça fait 13 ans que j'ai atterri sur Terre aujourd'hui… » Dit-elle, tristement.

« Mais il faut fêter ça ! » S'exclama Barry, en se levant.

« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger Barry, tu dois être occupé. Je voulais juste ne pas être seule. »

« Tu ne pourrais jamais me déranger Kara. Laisses-moi réunir tout le monde ! » Fit Barry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout le monde ? » Fit-elle, surprise.

« Bien sûr ! Team Flash, Team Arrow, et Team Légende. Ça prendra un certain temps pour que ces derniers arrivent, mais ils vont venir. »

« Il ne faut pas les déranger pour moi Barry ! » S'exclama Kara.

« Kara, tu es l'une des nôtres. Et si aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, alors on va le fêter. Je vais chercher les autres, ne bouge pas ! » Il partit en un Flash. Quelques secondes après, il ramena Cisco, puis Caitlin. Il repartit, et, bien que ça soit plus long, il ramena Théa, John, Felicity et Oliver. Il repartit quelques instants, et revint, habillé dans une chemise noire et un jean sombre.

« Team Arrow, bonsoir, Team Flash, on s'est déjà vu. J'ai contacté Sara. Ils devraient arriver dans quelques minutes. » Fit Barry.

« Euh, Barry, autant que j'apprécie qu'on se voit, mais pourquoi as-tu couru jusque Star City pour nous ramener à Star Labs ? » Demanda Oliver, un sourcil levé, les bras croisés. Typique de lui.

« Eh bien, je viens d'apprendre qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kara. Alors il faut fêter ça ! » S'exclama Barry, joyeusement.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. C'était son idée. » S'excusa rapidement Kara.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Il a raison, il faut fêter ça ! » S'exclama Cisco.

« Oui, un anniversaire ça n'arrive qu'une fois par an ! » Plaisanta Felicity. « D'accord, elle n'était pas drôle celle-là, je l'admets… »

« Ah, enfin la grande Felicity admet qu'elle n'est pas douée pour faire des blagues ! » Rigola John.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda Kara, surprise.

« Tu es l'une des nôtres Kara, jamais quelqu'un de notre petite ligue ne pourrait ne déranger. » Sourit Oliver.

« Oliver a raison sur ce point. » Approuva Cisco.

« Sur le faire que jamais on pourrait se déranger mutuellement ? Parce que je vois plusieurs exemples ou tu pourrais me déranger Cisco. » Plaisanta Caitlin.

« Non, à propos que nous sommes une ligue. La ligue de Justice américaine ça sonne bien non ? »

« Voilà, tu me déranges déjà Cisco. » Gémit Caitlin.

« En fait, je trouve que c'est un nom plutôt cool. » Intervint Barry, et Kara approuva.

« Et maintenant, si on sortait fêter ça ! » Proposa Cisco.

« Bah alors, on attends pas les copains ?! » Fit une voix derrière eux. Le groupe se retourna pour voir la Team Légende s'approcher d'eux.

« Hey, Kara, c'est cool de te revoir par ici. » Ray la salua.

« Merci, je ne regrette pas d'être venue. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« Et ça va continuer. Maintenant, montrons-lui comment on fête sur cette Terre ! » Motiva Sara, tout en jetant son bras autour des épaules de Kara, et de l'attirer avec elle.

Kara sourit. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup ces gens, mais ils l'avaient tous accepter comme elle était. En tant que Kara Danvers, et en tant que Supergirl. Elle fait partie de leur groupe. Pas forcément parce qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, mais parce qu'entre eux, ils se comprenaient tous. Sauver le monde, avoir une vie sociale légérement différente. C'est sûr, les soirées avec eux doivent être quelque chose d'autres.

« Oh, les gars, ça ne vous dérange pas si on fait un petit arrêt sur ma Terre pour aller chercher mon cousin. C'est le dernier membre vivant de ma famille, j'aimerai qu'il soit là ! »

« D'accord, je vais ouvrir un portail, et on va aller le chercher à deux. On reviendra aussi vite ici ! » Proposa Cisco.

« Non, j'ai en fait une meilleure idée ! » Proposa Barry, en se taisant, laissant régner un petit suspens.

« Allez Allen, lâche le morceau. » Le pressa Oliver.

« Nous fêtons l'anniversaire de l'arrivée de Kara sur sa Terre. Alors pourquoi on irait pas tous sur sa Terre pour fêter ça ! »

« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! » S'enthousiasma Théa.

« Moi aussi ! » Ajouta Felicity. Tout le monde approuva cette idée.

« Mais attendez les gars ! Nous devrions demander à Kara si c'est ce qu'elle veut. » Interrompit Oliver. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers la principale intéressée. Elle se sentait très touchée que Barry avait proposé cette idée, et que tout le monde était d'accord sans une seconde pensée. Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, et hocha la tête en accord.

« Génial ! J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de traverser les brèches. Ça doit être comme traverser la porte des étoiles, dans Star Gates non ? » Commenta Ray, faisant rire tout le monde.

Cisco hocha la tête et demanda à Kara de penser à l'endroit où elle voulait arriver. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa fortement à Metropolis, et sentit Cisco poser sa main sur son épaule. Probablement pour la 'viber'. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et vit son ami tendre le bras, et ouvrir une brèche.

« Allez tout le monde ! Allons fêter ! » Cria-t-il. Et un à un, ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans le portail. Ils arrivèrent dans le centre de la ville, à l'endroit où la Statue de Superman se tenait.

« Mais c'est pas du tout là que je pensais ! » S'exclama Kara.

« Euh, désolé. Problème de précision… » Grommela Cisco, faisant rire tout le groupe.

« Laissez-moi appeler mon cousin, pour qu'il nous rejoigne. » Fit-elle, en prenant son téléphone et composant le numéro de Clark.

« Hé Barry ? » Souffla Oliver.

« Ouais ? »

« Elle a bien dit que son cousin était le dernier membre vivant de sa famille hein ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Rien, je pensais juste que… » Commença Oliver, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée d'un homme qui volait, tout en transportant une femme rousse. « S'ils étaient liés biologiquement, il aurait les mêmes pouvoirs. » Finit Oliver.

« D'accord tout le monde, voici mon cousin, Superman, mais son vrai nom est Clark. Ou Kal-el pour moi. Il est le premier super-héros de notre monde. Et sa petite amie, Loïs. Bébé cousin, voici un groupe de super-héros qui sont là pour fêter mon anniversaire ! » Présenta Kara. Clark sourit, et se présenta à tout le monde.

« Salut à tous, agréable de vous rencontrer ici. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais autant de super-héros. Ni même que notre monde en avait autant d'ailleurs. » Taquina Clark.

« Excuse-moi, mais, ils viennent d'une autre dimension. Et leurs pouvoirs sont trop cool ! Surtout celui de Jax et du professeur Stein ! » S'emporta Kara.

« Ah ouais ? Je peux voir ? » Demanda Clark.

« Sans problème mec ! » Fit Jax, tout en prenant la main du professeur d'une façon totalement Bad-Ass, et en fusionnant avec lui, pour devenir Firestorm.

« Woah cool ! Tu dois être une vraie douleur à battre toi ! »

« En effet. » Se vanta Jax/Stein.

« Hé, te vante pas trop Fireball. Kara nous a tous complétement démoli pendant les entrainements. » Ricana Ray.

« Et je n'étais pas à fond. » Ajouta Kara, en souriant.

« QUOI ? Tu m'avais dit que tu donnerais tout ce que t'avais contre nous ! » S'insurgea Oliver.

« Oh aller Ollie, tu as vu comment elle vous a détruit ? Tu veux vraiment qu'elle donne tout ce qu'elle a ? » Rigola Barry.

« En fait, mon cousin est plus fort que moi. » Ajouta Kara.

« Ne te dénigre pas, petite cousine. On a chacun nos points forts. Bien qu'on n'ait pas de faiblesse. » Se vanta Clark.

« Oh, est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler quand tu es mort ? » Intervint Loïs.

« Tu es mort ? » Tout le monde fut surpris. Même Kara.

« Euh, oui. Mais je suis revenu. Donc non, je ne suis pas mort. »

« Comment tu as fait ? » Demanda Sara.

« Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… »

« Et tu n'as pas cette soif de sang ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Clark, confus.

« Euh, les gars, autant que j'aime discuter de la mort de quelqu'un, on est pas censé aller fêter l'anniversaire de Kara ? » Rappela Barry.

« Oh, oui c'est vrai. Je connais un endroit ! » Fit Clark.

« Oh j'espère qu'ils ont de la bière. J'ai envie d'une bonne bière ! » Intervint Mick.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ils ont même de l'alcool extra-terrestre. Même nous, Kryptoniens, qui ne peut normalement pas nous saouler, ça nous fait de l'effet. » Sourit Clark, tout en dirigeant le groupe vers le bar qu'il connaissait.

« Oh, la nuit est de mieux en mieux ! » Sourit Mick

« Oh attends, tu veux dire que tu as un bar comme ça ici aussi ? » Demanda Kara, surprise.

« Bien sûr. Y'en a partout ! »

« Ça veut dire qu'il y a une chance que je me saoule aussi ce soir ? » Demanda Barry, avec espoir. Kara le regarda, confuse. « Ma vitesse brûle l'alcool avant que je ne ressente les effets. Caitlin a réussi à créer une boisson qui dure à peu près dix secondes avant que je ne redevienne sobre. »

« Pas la peine de me rappeler mon échec. Je jure que j'y arriverai ! » Grommela Caitlin.

« Il se pourrait bien que tu puisses être saoul alors ! » Fit Clark.

« C'est vraiment de l'alcool différent. La première fois que j'en ai pris, il m'a fallu un verre pour m'endormir quasiment instantanément. » Grimaça Kara, en se souvenant de sa dernière expérience.

« Oh j'ai hâte ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Flash pour ça ! » Grommela Mick.

« Moi aussi ! Pour une fois, je pense qu'Oliver saura ce que c'est d'être saoul ! » Rigola Théa.

« Et Sara aussi ! » Ajouta Nathaniel.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous pouvons gérer notre alcool qu'il faut se venger contre nous. » Bouda Sara.

« Oui, et j'ai déjà été saoul. Il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. » Plaisanta Oliver.

« Nous y sommes ! » Annonça Clark, tout en ouvrant les portes. « Barman ! Une bière spéciale pour chacun de mes amis ! »

« Tout de suite Clark. » Fit le barman.

« Le privilège d'être un habitué. » Sourit Clark.

Ils s'installèrent tous à une grande table au fond du Bar, et attendirent que leur bière spéciale soit servie. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, cela-dit. Le Barman leur servit la bière venant de la planète Onisac. Ils prirent tous leurs chopes, et la levèrent.

« Avant de boire, pourquoi Kara ne prononcerait pas un discours ! » Proposa le professeur Stein. Tout le monde approuva. Kara sourit alors, et se leva.

« Tout d'abord, merci tout le monde d'être venu, ça me touche que vous ayez fait le déplacement juste pour moi. » Commença Kara.

« Oh allez Kara, on te l'a dit, tu es l'une des nôtres ! » Cria Ray, du bout de la table.

« J'ai cru comprendre, vous n'avez pas arrêté de me le dire ce soir. » Rigola Kara. « Et merci d'avoir accepté de venir la fêter ici, plutôt que sur votre Terre. Ça me touche plus que vous ne le pensez ! »

« Remercie Barry, c'était son idée ! » Fit Oliver.

« Oui, alors merci Barry, du fond du cœur ! » Dit Kara, tout en soulevant sa chope.

« Merci Barry ! » Firent les autres en cœur.

« Oh, ce n'était rien. Moi je dis, buvons plutôt pour la fille d'anniversaire ! A Kara ! » Fit Barry, en se levant.

« A KARA ! » Et ils prirent tous une gorgée de leur bière. Leur réaction était très drôle.

« Waouh, ça c'est de l'alcool ! » Commenta Ray.

« Je ne sens plus ma gorge ! » S'inquiéta Felicity.

« J'ai jamais rien gouté d'aussi bon ! » S'exclama Mick.

Sara, Mick et Oliver, ainsi que Kara et Clark ne furent pas déranger par l'alcool. Les autres décidèrent de passer à l'alcool classique.

« Et toi Barry ? » Demanda Kara, curieuse.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, attends… » Il accéléra sa vitesse pour boirÇae sa bière, celles de Jax et du professeur Stein, celles d'Amaya et Caitlin en moins de deux secondes.

« Oh mon dieu, il va faire un coma si il continue ! » S'inquiéta Clark.

« Woah ! Ouf WooH ! Ça marche ! Ça marche ! » S'exclama Barry, tout en faisant des grimaces. Puis son visage redevint normal. « Et c'est parti… Mon corps doit probablement brûler l'alcool. »

« Oh, je suis désolée que ça ne marche pas. » Kara se sentait vraiment désolée.

« Moi aussi. Peut-être que Caitlin pourrait me concocter une boisson, un jour. Je ne désespère pas ! »

Le groupe passa alors une bonne soirée, à discuter tous ensemble, et à boire. Certains montraient des signes d'ivresse, mais rien de bien grave. Après une bonne heure dans le bar, Théa remarqua un Juke-box, et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Elle mit une musique en route, et monta le son. L'ancienne gérante de discothèque qu'elle avait en elle revint à la charge. Elle sourit, et se retourna.

« QUI VEUT DANSER ? » Cria-t-elle. Et beaucoup de monde dans le bar, se levèrent et se mirent à danser. Théa elle-même prit Jax par la main et l'entraina vers la piste, à la consternation d'Oliver, parce qu'elle est sa sœur, et de Clark, qui discutait avec lui. Amaya et Nathaniel les rejoignirent rapidement. Le professeur Stein s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Loïs et Felicity n'avait pas tenu l'alcool et était en train de dormir, la tête de Felicity sur l'épaule de Loïs. John dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, et sortit rapidement.

« Il va vomir je pense. » Commenta Barry.

« Je ne pense pas. » Fit Oliver.

« On parie ? »

« 20$ qu'il ne vomit pas ! » Accepta Oliver.

« Pari tenu ! » Barry convint de l'accord.

« Karaaaaa » Firent les deux amis, en cœur.

« Non ! »

« On a encore rien demandé ! » S'offusqua Barry.

« Vous voulez que j'utilise ma vision X pour voir si John vomit ! » Répliqua Kara.

« Et en plus d'être une super-héroïne, tu es intelligente ! » Commenta Oliver, en faisant semblant d'être impressionné.

« Barry n'a qu'à utiliser sa super-vitesse pour aller voir ! » Rétorqua la blonde.

« Ouais, je pourrais aller voir… »

« NON ! Je suis sûr qu'il tricherait ! » Refusa Oliver.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Clark si il peut regarder ? » Proposa Sara. Les deux regardèrent alors l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« Je le ferai seulement si Barry accepte de me défier à une course. » Sourit Clark.

« Deal ! Alors ? » Accepta Barry. Clark baissa ses lunettes, et vit que John était en train de vomir.

« Il a vomi. »

« OUAIS ! Aboule la monnaie looser ! » Cria Barry, très joyeux.

« Je devrais savoir qu'il vomit souvent, depuis le temps. » Grommela Oliver, tout en remettant l'argent à Barry.

« Sérieusement Clark ? Une course contre Barry ? »

« Ouais, je suis sûr que je peux le battre.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas appelé l'homme le plus rapide du monde pour rien. » Commenta Barry.

« On verra ça. Demain ? » Proposa Clark.

« Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Et je vous rejoins pour la course. » Intervint Kara.

« Ça me va. Et toi Barry ? »

« Allons faire ça ! »

« Attendez ! Comment être sûr que vous n'allez pas tricher. » Fit Oliver.

« Oh, j'ai une idée. Donne ton téléphone Ollie. Donnes le tiens aussi Cisco. » Réclama Sara. Elle y ajouta le sien.

« Le premier qui revient avec une photo de la muraille de chine, de la statue de la liberté, de la tour Eiffel, de la pyramide de Khéops, et de l'opéra de Sydney remporte la course. » Fit Sara. Elle remit un téléphone à chacun des trois participants.

« A vos marques, prêts, PARTEZ ! » Cria Cisco.

Les deux kryptoniens décollèrent à toute vitesse, tandis que Barry disparut rapidement dans un éclair de lumière.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont mettre combien de temps ? » Demanda Sara, après un certain temps.

« J'en ai absolument aucune idée. 20$ sur Kara. » Répondit Oliver.

« Deal. 20$ sur Superman. » Fit Sara.

« 20$ pour Superman aussi. » Ajouta Cisco.

« 20$ pour Superman ici aussi. » Fit Mick.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un sifflement, avant que Kara n'atterrisse devant eux, et leur montra les photos. Superman atterrit ensuite.

« Ahah ! Je suis plus rapide que toi cousin ! » Rigola Kara.

« Ouais ouais. Mais les Kryptoniens sont toujours plus rapide que les humains. » Se vanta Clark.

« En tout cas, vous me devez 60$ les gars ! » Fit Oliver, en réclamant l'argent à ses amis.

« Ils ne te doivent rien du tout Ollie. » Fit la voix de Barry.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu es arrivé dernier. » Commenta Cisco.

« En es-tu sûr ? » Demanda Barry.

« Oui. » Répondit tout le monde.

« Alors regardez ça. » Il tendit le téléphone, qui était en mode vidéo.

La vidéo montrait Barry, en train de poser devant la tour Eiffel, puis de courir vers l'opéra de Sydney, avant de revenir vers la pyramide de Khéops, puis de repartir vers la muraille de chine, et de s'arrêter sur la statue de la liberté, en train de manger un hot-dog. La vidéo continua jusqu'à montrer Oliver, Sara, Cisco et Mick faire des paris sur les gagnants. Puis sur un Barry souriant « J'ai gagné ! ». La vidéo se coupa.

Tout le monde gémit, pendant que Barry prit l'argent des paris, et retourna dans le bar, fier de sa victoire. Kara gémit, mais rigola quand même aux singeries de son ami. Elle retourna vers lui en sautillant doucement.

« Merci Barry. Sans toi, je serais probablement en train de manger de la crème glacée en regardant un feuilleton débile, alors que là, je suis en train de passer une soirée trop cool ! » Le remercia-t-elle.

« De rien Kara ! On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! » Sourit Barry.

« Ouais, j'aimerai pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi ! » Fit Kara, timidement.

« Moi aussi ! Peut-être même s'allier de temps en temps. Le couple SuperFlash contre les vilains ! Ça serait le feu ! »

« J'aime bien l'idée ! »

« On devrait s'organiser ça ! »

« J'aime bien l'idée d'avoir le couple SuperFlash aussi. » Reprit Kara, en rougissant.

« Je crois que je préférerais le couple Kara et Barry. » Il sourit, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Barry ? » Demanda Kara.

« Oui, c'est bien ce à quoi tu penses. Kara, veux tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma petite amie ? » Kara sourit brillamment, avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Barry.

« Oui ! » Répondit-elle.

« Génial ! J'avais peur que tu dises non, parce qu'après l'histoire avec James et… »

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »

Il obéit docilement.

Finalement, Kara a obtenu le meilleur anniversaire sur Terre de sa vie, et ironie du sort, sans sa sœur, dont qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans.


End file.
